Rebuilding
by TDlizardmen
Summary: All the characters try to rebuild their lives after the Great War. This is their story. Favorite and Review
1. Chapter 1

**By: Freelancer Mississippi and cokeerr**

 **This is the beginning to a multiple chapter fanfiction chronicling life between the ending of the Battle of Hogwarts and seventeen years later when the epilogue takes place. We sincerely hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh, it was just that time of year again, the time of year when the carefree days of summer ended and wizarding children all across Britain loaded their stuffed trunks onto the Hogwarts Express, kissed their parents on the cheek and promised to write at least once a month. At the Burrow, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stuffing the back of Mr Weasley's newest muggle car with Hermione and Ginny's trunks.

Ginny and Hermione had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish their final year, Ginny because she had to, as she had been a sixth-year during the war, and Hermione because she still wanted to take her N.E.W.T.s.. Ginny had been named Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and they had gone shopping in Diagon Alley, where shops were once again thriving. They were ready for the next year with McGonagall as headmaster and the threat of Voldemort a worry of the past.

The car ride however was not as peaceful as one would imagine as Ron and Hermione were not so quietly arguing in the back seat. You see Ron and Harry had both chosen to exempt their final year of Hogwarts, Hermione on the other hand had not and Ron was not exactly pleased. So Ginny and Harry awkwardly sat in the front seat and avoided eye contact while Ron smoothly remarked: "Hermione, it's just school. We defeated Voldemort we could have any job we bloody want. Why do you need to go back?"

"Not everyone feels the need to take shortcuts and handouts Ronald. Unlike someone, I intend to earn the job that I get, and that means putting in the work and actually going back to school," Hermione retorted and shot him a cold glare. Ron continued doing the mature thing and crossed his arms looked out the window and gave Hermione the silent treatment. Hermione could admit that maybe that last statement was a low blow but, in all honesty, they had already had this conversation and she was starting to get annoyed. Ron knows that she has reasons to go back to school and he knows the reasons must be good. After all, it is Hermione, but after an entire summer of her being there constantly, he just doesn't want her to leave.

Of course, the tension filled silence is so eloquently interrupted when Harry coughs and awkwardly tries to start a conversation by remarking: "Nice weather we have today", an ice-breaker that has the Ginny rolling her eyes, and did nothing to ease the tension radiating from the back seat. No one responded to Harry's blatant attempt to ease the tension and the uncomfortable silence resumed.

They arrived at King's Cross Station fifthteen minutes later and Harry and Ginny escaped to say goodbye and give Ron and Hermione a bit of space. Ron and Hermione walked slowly towards the train station, going past stations one, two, and finally nine, but just as they approached the brick wall and Hermione was preparing to run through to Platform 9 ¾, Ron stopped her.

"I get how my parents feel now" he told her.

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. "What?" she asked.

"I get it now," he remarked. "Every year before we left for Hogwarts, they smothered us, made us promise to write, and hugged us all until we weren't sure there was air left in us. I always thought they were just overprotective and worried too much, but now I get it." He finished, breathless. Hermione's jaw dropped; she was happy that he apologized; happy that he had accepted her decision; but mostly she was shocked. This was Ronald Bilius Weasley and the most profound thing he had ever said was possibly bloody hell. He generally had the emotional range of a teaspoon. For possibly the first time in their friendship Ron knew exactly what to say, and Hermione was at an astounding loss of words, so she did the only thing she could currently think to do: she kissed him.

It wasn't particularly long or passionate. It was more loving than that, more gentle than the rough kiss of passion. They broke apart after about 30 seconds. With their foreheads still touching, a breathless Hermione whispered "I'll write." They pulled apart. "Everyday," she promised.

"I'll hold you to it," Ron responded, smiling. "You are going to be the best head girl that Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I love you Ronald," Hermione kissed him again, this time a chaste kiss, and turned to go through the wall.

Harry and Ginny's goodbye was slightly less poetic than Ron and Hermione's. Harry attempted the mushy goodbye, promising to write and telling her how lonely he would be without her; Ginny on the other hand took a more direct approach. "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered passionately, so Harry listened to his girlfriend and kissed her, and it was most definitely not chaste. They broke apart and Harry glanced at his watch.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "Look at the time. You had better go, or you'll be late," he told her. She gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd between platforms nine and ten. Ron came through the crowd to him.

"Harry," Ron said. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Harry replied as they began to walk back to the car.

"Look," Ron began. "You are my best mate, but if you hurt my sister in anyway, I will not hesitate to slash your throat. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "So anyways," Ron continued.

"Do you want to head to Diagon Alley for lunch?" said Harry

"Yeah, Leaky Cauldron sound good?"

"Sounds great lets head over"

"You drive we don't want a repeat of last time" said Ron cringing at the memory. With that they headed back to the parking lot looking for Mr Weasley's car in silence.

The train was full this year, so the compartments in turn were also full, Ginny and Hermione navigated the narrow hallway. looking for a compartment that would include Neville, and Luna. When they finally located the compartment, after squeezing past multiple people in the hallway, they parted ways at the door. Hermione was needed in the heads compartment to do the prefects introduction and hand out the patrol schedule for the first month of school. So with a wave goodbye, they prepared for the train ride, agreeing to meet up back at the common room.

After a twenty minute car ride filled with meaningless babble on random topics ranging from Draco Malfoy's upcoming trial to the newest additions to their chocolate frog card collections, Harry and Ron finally arrived at Grimmauld place. They would drive the car back to the burrow later. They apparated to Diagon Alley. They appeared on a shady street and made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, glad that the cobbled roads were no longer as packed now that pre-school shopping was over. On their walk they passed by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which George had recently reopened. Ron stopped "Hey you go on to the Leaky Cauldron and get us a table I'll meet you there" he looked towards the joke shop "I'm just gonna check on him you know see how he is doing", Ron looked towards Harry again.

"Hey, it's no problem. Tell him I said hi." Ron turned to enter the store and Harry made his way over to Diagon Alley hoping that the Joke shop was helping George to keep his mind off of things. He would be back soon enough.

 **Remember to favorite and review. Quick, before Draco tells his father about the lack of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry whistled as he walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. His thoughts weren't focused on anything specific; just bouncing around, waiting until Ron caught up to him. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't particularly full; the lunch crowd was just starting to filter in. Harry made his way over to a table with two chairs and looked around to see if the popular pub held any familiar faces. Just as Harry was about to take a seat at the slightly wobbly wooden table, he spotted Oliver Wood. Oliver was engaged in an argument with a large, muscular man covered with tattoos who insisted that Transylvania was going to make it into the next World Cup. Oliver clearly had a different opinion. Harry started to make his way over to Oliver, happy to see a familiar face. "Oliver," he called across the pub, now bustling with the lunch crowd. "I see things haven't changed. How have you been doing," Harry asked, finally reaching his chair.

"Harry." Oliver's face lit up "How are you? I haven't seen you since the 1994 World Cup. Come on over; I'll buy you a firewhiskey," Oliver's argument with the large man next to him was now forgotten as the two friends made their way across the pub.

"How has life as a Quidditch star been for you, Oliver?" Harry asked once they had taken a seat.

"We are excited to get back to work after not being able to play last season," Oliver answered. He looked at the waitress. "Two glasses of firewhiskey, please," he said politely. She giggled and left. He turned back to Harry.

"So, how is it being the star keeper for a professional Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Well, it sure was nice, but actually, I have decided to retire from playing Quidditch."

"No." The shock was evident on Harry's face.

"Instead, I am going to be the assistant coach for Puddlemere United" Oliver said, his grin almost splitting his face.

"That's a relief. I was about to ask if you were feeling okay," Harry said, a smile appearing on his face

"Well I got hit with nasty spell by those frakking Death Eaters. I had never heard of it until then; it's called Gangreo. Makes the flesh rot and fall off. Thankfully, the guy that got me was a dimwit, and of course the healers were able to slow it even slower, so hasn't gotten that far but I can't play anymore." Oliver held up his hand encased in a black leather glove.

Harry looked sorry for a moment but then decided to direct the conversation back to his coaching "So how is the coaching going so far"

"Good, speaking of which, tryouts are next week for the B team; we would love to see you out there. You were one of the greatest seekers on the school team." Harry's jaw fell open.

"You mean me, right?" Harry questioned, his smile had now reached an almost painful point.

"No, I'm talking about the idiot at the bar that thinks Transylvania is going to win the Cup with the keeper they have right now," Oliver scoffed, almost offended and looked at his watch. "Shit. I have a meeting in ten minutes. I had better get going." He got up from the table and yelled a goodbye on the way out the door.

Harry was ecstatic to say the least. He loved everything about Quidditch; from the freedom he felt on a broom, to the competition he felt during a match, and now he could get paid to do it.

* * *

The Train was bustling. They were approaching Hogwarts, the snack cart had passed and people were changing into their robes and preparing for their arrival. In one compartment Ginny, Neville and Luna were discussing their summers. Neville was describing the garden he had installed at his grandmother's house excitement lighting up his features as he talked about his favorite subject when Hermione returned from her Prefects meeting. The train ride had gone off without any major trouble, although some of the younger students went a little overboard on the magic ending with some disastrous and somewhat comical results.

Neville had briefly considered not returning to Hogwarts, but Professor Sprout had written to ask if he would help her to restore the greenhouse. Neville was all too happy to oblige. So, he would be returning to a schedule filled with Herbology classes, which was something he was looking forward to.

Hermione was very pleased to be given the position of Head Girl this year. Ever the academic, she couldn't wait to lead the example for the first years. She only hoped she was a better influence on them then she was on Harry and Ron, both of whom never quite picked up on her study habits.

* * *

From the outside, George had been faring surprisingly well. Ron knew that the first weeks at the joke shop were hard, but things were seemingly slightly better when Ron walked in. The shop was booming, but that was no surprise as the joke shop was immensely popular.

Ron made his way through the aisles of the crowded shop until he reached the back room where George was laughing loudly at something his friend Lee Jordan was saying. George had been doing much better since Lee Jordan had begun shown up. Ron decided that there was no real need to interrupt their obviously entertaining conversation and instead settled for walking through the shop looking to see if anything would come in handy against Harry, who had pulled a particularly devious prank last week that involved fake spiders.

After wandering around the shop for several minutes, finding several products that would help him, he headed back towards George to give his regards. He saw him in the backroom, now staring at a mirror. Lee must have departed.

"Hey," Ron said, George was mesmerized by the mirror. He jumped at Ron's touch. Before he knew it, George was pointing his wand at his throat. George backed down as he realized who it was.

"Sorry," George murmured as he turned back to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron. George sighed.

"This mirror was enchanted to be kind of a hub for two pocket mirrors. Sirius gave us the idea to get these two-way mirrors. We just added a third here. Everytime, I look in it and hope to see Fred's face staring back at me with a grin on his face. But, he's gone now." George looked down. Ron embraced him and patted his back.

In short order, George composed himself.

"I figure Fred would want you to have this," George said, fishing around in his pocket and finally withdrawing a mirror. He handed to Ron. Consequently, Ron grew large goblin ears.

"Hey, you right foul git," Ron stammered, dropping the mirror. George weakly laughed.

"That was his birthday present to you. I figured at least it would remind me of him, and give me a laugh," George smiled. Ron sighed. He knew that George was just trying to have fun and honor his other half. George flicked his wand and his ears shrunk back. "That truly cheered me up. The look on your face was priceless," George chuckled. Ron smiled. "Seriously though," George continued. "Here is the real two way mirror," George gave him a ornate silver mirror. "If you ever feel the need to talk to me, go ahead.," George said, his tone reflecting his seriousness.

"Thanks. Harry says 'Hi', by the way," Ron said. He then managed to extricate himself before George could prank him again.

Ron began to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **Hey thanks again to everybody who read we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and favorite.**

 **-TDlizardmen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry All! This is Freelancer Mississippi. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I promise it won't happen again. cokeerr and I are working on Chapter four as this chapter is being posted. Enjoy!**

Draco gulped. The former Death Eater stood on the platform, nervous, knowing that the trial was waiting. It levitated up. The harshness of the chamber's lighting momentarily blinded him and he blinked several times.

Draco, of course, knew of the chamber he was sitting in; it had been the place where his aunt Bellatrix, his uncle Rodolphus and even his own father had been sentenced.

"Draco Malfoy," a voice boomed from the front of the chamber. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sat in the center of the body known as the Wizengamot. They were all dressed in the plum robes of their office.

"You stand accused of being a Death Eater, an enemy to the state, several counts of torture, as well as participating in the attack on Hogwarts resulting in Albus Dumbledore's death."

"Yes, I admit several of these crimes. But I did it under threat of torture from my family and later death from Lord Voldemort. I should not be sent to Azkaban because I was scared and impressionable," Draco argued as he smiled inwardly. He had prepared his defense well. He could see several members of the fifty-strong body nodding, but most members of the Wizengamot looked skeptical.

"Hem, hem," a familiar voice said. Dolores Umbridge was looking down at him with that sickly smile she had, the one like when she ordered him to interrogate students. "Didn't you allow the Voldemort to stay at your estate?" she asked. I smirked.

"And didn't you prosecute muggle-borns under during the Voldemort-run administration?" Draco retorted. Umbridge hiccuped and turned away. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw some of the members of the Wizengamot nodding, impressed with the refrain from the word 'mudblood'.

"Furthermore," Draco said, knowing the next words might decide his fate. "I am willing to cooperate with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and lead them to Death Eater hideouts globally as well as expose Ministry officials who are, in fact, corrupt." Kingsley looked at him, then looked at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought.

"Give us a few minutes to deliberate," Kingsley grunted. They began conversing in whispering tones. Draco , Kingsley turned. Umbridge sat, looking positively peeved.

"Cleared of all charges!" Kingsley announced. Draco mentally celebrated as Kingsley held up his hand to stop some of the clapping.

"In several days," Kingsley began, "Auror training shall start. You will go and begin assisting the department with a troublesome Death Eater hideout in Ireland. You will meet with Auror Bradley Hunt in a few days. He will act as your auror that you check in with everyday. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Malfoy. You are dismissed."

Draco stepped off the pedestal and shook hands with the prime minister. He gave Umbridge a sinister look as she passed.

' _It's good to be a free man'_ Draco thought as he strode out of the chamber, knowing his freedom was assured.


End file.
